Chanceuse
by LonelyD
Summary: Une fois chez lui, Steve s'aperçoit de la présence d'un intrus qui n'est autre que Bucky. Ce dernier lui fait part d'une de ses idées un peu étranges : il veut lui apprendre à danser. / Pré-sérum!Steve, Pré-CATFA.


Fandom : Captain America ( les films uniquement ).

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont une création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Pas de Stucky, bien que cela soit très légèrement sous-entendu.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship.

Note : Mon premier texte sur Captain America ... et je dois dire, je ne pensais vraiment, vraiment pas écrire sur ce fandom. J'avais eu l'idée, Bucky qui se propose d'apprendre à danser à Steve, mais ce n'est qu'après avec lu la petite fiction de **Mlle Mau**, _Le souvenir de Steve_ ( que je vous conseille, ses textes sont vraiment sympas ), que je me suis lancée. À vrai dire, j'apprécie de plus en plus le duo formé par Steve et Bucky ( qu'ils partagent une simple amitié ou des sentiments plus forts, peu importe, je les veux _ensemble_, c'est tout ). Le texte se situe avant Captain America : The First Avenger et l'idée originale est vaguement survolée. Le titre est très étrange, mais il le paraîtra un peu moins quand vous aurez lu. Je voulais trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins bateau que "Tu veux danser ?" ( puis je me force à trouver des titres en français ). Bref, n'hésitez pas à émettre une critique sur le titre, sur les personnages ( je crains toujours les OOC quand je débute dans un nouveau fandom ) ou sur tout autre élément du texte. J'espère néanmoins que ce truc un peu pointless vous plaira, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

><p>Steve remonta le col de sa veste pour se couvrir du vent qui se levait ce soir-là, puis enfonça profondément ses mains gelées au fond de ses poches. Le froid de l'hiver se faisant de plus en plus mordant, il s'impatientait de retrouver le confort de ses quatre murs et du poêle qui lui tiendrait chaud.<p>

À la porte de l'immeuble il croisa l'une de ses voisines, Madame Jenkins, une veuve d'une soixantaine d'années qui, emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, sortait promener son énorme molosse. Il lui tint la porte et elle lui retourna un sourire en sortant.

« Merci, Steven. La demoiselle qui vous attend ce soir est une chanceuse. »

Steve lui lança un regard confus, mais la porte se claqua avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Il haussa les épaules et monta les deux étages qui menaient à son appartement. Madame Jenkins n'était pas sénile au point de le confondre avec un autre résidant de l'immeuble, elle avait sans doute mal compris ce que l'une de leurs voisines lui avait dit. À bien y réfléchir, Steve avait vu la jeune infirmière qui vivait à l'étage du dessus sortir avec son voisin de pallier. Mais tout ça, ce n'était pas ses oignons et de toute façon, il n'attendait personne. Il dînerait seul devant ses planches à dessins et s'endormirait seul, la radio en fond sonore.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il entendit une mélodie résonner dans le couloir. Ses voisins passeraient sans doute une bonne soirée. Steve se laissa aller à sourire au seul fait qu'il s'en réjouissait. Il sortit les clés de sa poche, mais sursauta en les tournant dans la serrure. La porte était déjà ouverte. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir fermée, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Les photographies, les dessins et les souvenirs qu'il entassait dans son appartement n'avaient pas de valeur une fois dérobé, mais Steve tenait tout de même à son intimité et au respect de sa propriété. Il serra les poings et sentit son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement la porte, veillant à ne pas la faire grincer. L'adrénaline montant, son rythme cardiaque explosa et le sang battit à ses tempes. Il était près à en découdre, même s'il devait se faire refaire le portrait, une fois de plus.

Il avança à tâtons dans l'entrée qui menait à la cuisine – qui faisait aussi office de salon – et se rendit compte que la musique provenait de son appartement. La surprise le tétanisa un instant. Pourquoi diable un voleur allumerait sa radio ?

Steve attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main – qui se trouva être un miroir. Il assénerait un coup sur la tête de l'intrus aussi fort qu'il le pourrait. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps d'attraper quelque chose de plus imposant et de riposter.

Une silhouette surgit de la cuisine. Le dessinateur ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de l'homme devant lui. Il manqua de s'étaler, emporté par le force de son coup que son opposant avait habilement évité.

Une poigne solide se referma cependant sur ses bras frêles pour le rattraper.

« Steve ! entendit-il crier. C'est moi ! »

La voix lui était familière. Un poids s'envola de sa poitrine.

Bucky le remit sur pieds et Steve soupira en posant le miroir qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Son ami ricana en retournant dans la cuisine, lui sur ses talons. Deux casseroles reposaient sur le feu sous l'œil attentif d'un Bucky plus sérieux que jamais. Le voir au fourneau, habillé d'un tablier et muni d'une cuillère en bois paraissait aussi loufoque que si Steve s'était retrouvé champion d'une équipe de natation.

« J'ai soigneusement rangé les dessins qui traînaient sur la table dans ta chambre, comme ça pas d'accident, lui lâcha Bucky en goûtant du bout des lèvres ce qui s'apparentait à une sauce tomate.

- Comment es-tu entré ? demanda Steve qui prit appui à la table où les couverts étaient déjà mis.

- Ton double, je sais où tu le caches. »

Toujours un peu surpris de faire face à son ami qui d'ordinaire le prévenait avant de venir, Steve lança un coup d'œil rapide dans son appartement et constata que la vaisselle était faite, la radio éteinte et le gramophone hérité de ses parents tournait.

Un peu gêné, il se dit que détendre l'atmosphère avec un blague, même un peu nulle, ferait l'affaire. Il en tirerait peut-être un sourire de Bucky.

« C'est donc toi la demoiselle qui a la chance de partager sa soirée avec moi ? »

Bucky fit volte face, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes, l'air totalement perdu, ce qui fit rire Steve. Ça lui donnait un air stupide, presque grotesque, qui masquait toujours son visage frappé par l'incompréhension.

Devant l'air désemparé de son meilleur ami, au bord des bégaiements, le dessinateur décida de mettre fin à ses doutes :

« Ma voisine, je l'ai croisée en entrant et elle m'a dit que la demoiselle avec qui j'allais passer la soirée était chanceuse.

- Ta voisine ? Une petite vieille avec un énorme chien ? »

Bucky prit cet air concentré qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de résoudre un problème. Il avait l'air sérieux avec les rides qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux et la peau qui se plissait entre ses deux sourcils arqués, si expressifs, et la petite moue de ses lèvres recourbées.

La situation ne s'y prêtant pas, Steve sourit et une fois régalé de l'expression de son ami, il répondit :

« Celle-là même. »

Une lueur éclaira les yeux de Bucky qui laissa échapper un rire une fois redescendu sur terre.

« Oh. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait compris ce que je lui ai dit.

- Elle devient un peu dure de la feuille.

- Assieds-toi, je pense que c'est prêt, annonça Bucky en servant deux assiettes. »

Il tendit une bouteille de bière à Steve et s'assit avant de reprendre :

« En fait je lui ai dit qu'aucune fille ne pourrait plus te résister après ce soir. »

Steve laissa sa fourchette en suspend au-dessus de sa bouche et attrapa le regard de son meilleur qui le fixait de l'autre côté de la table. Un sourire en coin déformait ses lèvres. Alors qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant, Steve tenait la situation en main, celle-ci venait de lui filer entre les doigts. Bucky avait gardé le silence à propos de ce qui l'avait amené ici et Steve sentait que la réponse ne tarderait plus tomber.

Son ami avait parfois des idées farfelues, même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment et c'était toujours parce qu'il essayait de bien faire. Le fait qu'il lui porte tant d'attention et qu'il soit toujours là pour le protéger, Steve avait fini par s'y habituer, même si parfois ça lui pesait un peu. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un poids pour lui et il aurait aimé, parfois, pouvoir lui renvoyer la pareille.

Le plus âgé but une gorgée de bière et poursuivit :

« Je me propose en professeur de danse. »

Steve roula des yeux.

Une nouvelle et merveilleuse idée à ajouter à la longue liste de celles que James Buchanan Barnes avait engendrées.

« C'est on ne peut plus sérieux ! Je n'aime pas te voir faire la tête à chaque fois qu'on sort. Tu finis toujours par rentrer seul et tu ne viens jamais danser. Si tu veux séduire une fille, il faut que tu apprennes à danser. Les filles, elles aiment ça les bons danseurs. Ça leur fait penser que tu es moitié artiste ou je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. C'est ça qu'elles aiment maintenant. Elles pensent que tu es mystérieux et que tu caches bien ton jeu. C'est comme tes planches à dessin. Tu devrais amener un calepin avec toi une fois. Elles tomberaient en admiration devant tes talents.

- Bucky ...

- Elles ne pourront plus te résister après ça.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème.

- Quel est donc le problème ?

- Peu importent les artifices, elle ne voit qu'un petit gringalet et les gringalets ça n'a jamais intéressé les filles.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne compte pas et si une fille ne veut pas accepter le petit gringalet que tu es, c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je vais t'apprendre à danser. Que tu fasses un mètre cinquante ou presque deux-mètres, ça n'a plus d'importance si tu danses comme un dieu. »

Malgré lui, Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il suivit du regard Bucky qui s'était levé. Son ami changea la piste du disque qui grésilla quelques secondes avant d'entonner un nouvel air.

Au milieu de la pièce, Bucky lui tendit la main et l'invita à le rejoindre :

« Laisse donc ton assiette, elle ne va pas disparaître. »

Steve lui emboîta le pas après avoir hésité un peu trop longtemps. La danse n'avait jamais été son truc – comme, à vrai dire, tout un paquet d'autres choses. Il avait déjà eu des expériences à la limite du catastrophique par le passé. Les quelques filles qui avaient accepté de danser avec lui – il y en avait eu trois, tout au plus et Steve était prêt à parier qu'elles n'avaient accepté que dans l'espoir de finir la soirée avec Bucky – s'étaient retrouvées avec les pieds écrasés. Elles n'avaient pas paru particulièrement déçues, ni même trop lui en vouloir – pas que son poids puisse être d'une quelconque menace. Il s'excusait à chaque fois en leur payant un ou deux verres de plus et à la fin de la soirée elles le remerciaient gentiment, se baissant à sa hauteur, comme prises de pitié. C'était vexant, mais Steve ne leur en voulait pas. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment su danser. Coordonner ses pieds au rythme qu'il devait s'efforcer de comprendre – et de suivre ! – tout en conduisant sa partenaire tenait du défi herculéen.

Ce n'était pas faute à sa mère d'avoir essayé de lui inculquer quelques bases. Dans ses souvenirs ça n'avait pas été si mauvais. Madame Rogers s'était peut-être une ou deux fois retrouvée les pieds écrasés, mais ils en riaient volontiers et ils finissaient par exécuter des séries de mouvements ridicules. Cela faisait partie des quelques rares fois où Steve avait pu entendre le rire éclatant de sa mère après le décès de son père.

Mais c'était différent. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de danser avec une vraie fille, une fille qu'il devait séduire. En faisant le pitre il avait peu de chance d'éveiller en elle un quelconque désir. Au mieux, elle se mettrait fuir, au pire, elle se moquerait ouvertement de lui.

Steve approcha de son ami qui le dévisagea avec un sourire en coin, comme prêt à se moquer, mais il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'en serait rien.

Bucky posa sa main sur sa taille et serra la sienne.

« Je te laisserais conduire, mon grand. »

Steve l'imita et peu sûr de lui, il se lança. Les premiers pas furent maladroits, mais le grand sourire de Bucky l'encouragea. Ses mouvements, il le sentait, tombaient toujours au mauvais endroit, très loin de la musique. Il y mit toutefois beaucoup de volonté, très concentré, quitte à saccader un peu ses gestes. Même s'il finit par s'accorder au tempo, ses grands pas et ses bras tout rigides lui donnaient l'air d'une vieille marionnette aux articulations trop usées.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois l'expérience, sans plus de succès. Steve se rassura en se disant qu'au moins il était parvenu à éviter tout attentat contre les pieds habiles de son ami. Il douta quand même que cette prouesse puisse relever le niveau de sa misérable performance et impressionner qui que ce soit.

Bucky s'arrêta à la fin d'une chanson pour se rapprocher.

« Cette fois-ci, je prends les choses en mains. »

Steve eut quelques difficultés à suivre son meilleur ami dont les talents de danseur n'étaient plus à prouver. Ses pieds récalcitrants rechignèrent une ou deux fois à prendre la bonne direction et trébuchèrent sur l'un des coins abîmés d'une latte du parquet, mais la poigne ferme qui le guidait et la main toujours plus serrée autour de ses hanches le reprirent. Il eut l'impression de se faire traîner pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne se laisse prendre au jeu. Sa prestation resta quand même médiocre, sans doute bien loin de ce que Bucky avait espéré. Son meilleur ami ne se dépeignait pourtant pas de son irrésistible sourire. Il lui balança une ou deux blagues moqueuses, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'une grenouille aurait carrément eu plus de style que lui, encore qu'un échassier aurait sans doute fait un meilleur partenaire et qu'il aurait mieux fait d'inviter la vieille d'à côté ou même son chien pour l'accompagner.

Steve se dit qu'il était temps de laisser tomber de lui faire sa danse spéciale. Au point où il en était, il n'aurait pu être plus ridicule.

Il s'écarta, sous le regard perplexe de Bucky, et se mit à bouger, tout désaccorder. Un éléphant n'aurait moins eu à sa place au milieu d'un magasin d'antiquités que Steve ses bras et ses jambes se balançant au hasard. Il conclut par un superbe déhanchement qui, il le découvrirait bien plus tard, ferait le succès d'Elvis Presley. Bucky se mit à rire à gorge déployée et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol.

« Tu ne feras jamais un bon danseur, lui avoua-t-il presque désolé. Je ne dois pas être un si bon prof que ça finalement.

- Tu es le meilleur, lâcha Steve. »

Bucky lui serra l'épaule, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre combien il tenait à lui.

Quand il s'éloigna pour retourner à la cuisine, Steve le vit baisser la tête. Il ne sut trop dire si c'était parce que son ami était déçu par la première ou la seconde de ses constatations.

Bucky revint avec deux autres bières qu'il lui tendit. Il installa leurs chaises devant la fenêtre, récupéra leurs assiettes et coupa le gramophone pour mettre en route la radio.

« Ils doivent bien retransmettre un match. »

Le calme brutal qui s'était emparé de son ami décontenança Steve. Il resta un moment sans rien faire que de le regarder siroter sa bière, les yeux rivés sur les petites enceintes qui braillaient et un petit sourire presque triste étirant les lèvres. Sans trop réfléchir et puis parce qu'il le fallait bien, il exécuta de nouveau l'un des quelques mouvements ridicules qui lui avait valu les rires de son ami. Bucky manqua de s'étouffer.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ce truc, c'est dangereux. Pour toi et pour moi et pour toutes les nanas que tu voudrais attirer avec ça.

- Promis. »

Une expression radieuse illumina de nouveau son visage et il se mit à commenter le match de quelques remarques sarcastiques, mais quand Steve jeta un regard sur lui, il le vit de nouveau baisser la tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bucky agissait ainsi, mais Steve n'était pas certain de vouloir en parler à son ami. Celui-ci le ferait en temps voulu.

Remettant à plus tard toutes les réflexions qui pouvaient concerner son meilleur ami, Steve enfourna dans sa bouche la fourchette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son repas était un peu froid, mais il n'avait perdu aucune saveur.

« C'est délicieux, lâcha Steve presque malgré lui. »

Bucky lui sourit en retour, mais ce n'était qu'une façade pour tenter de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Steve n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ce talent que Bucky avait si bien caché toutes ces années. En plus d'être loyal et bienveillant, James savait danser et cuisiner. Le dessinateur se dit alors, en dégustant le contenu de son assiette, que la fille qui partagerait la vie de Bucky serait une chanceuse.

* * *

><p>PS : Je suis bien consciente que le fait que Steve puisse se déhancher à la Elvis Presley alors qu'il est un piètre danseur est ridicule, mais ça m'amusait, tout simplement. Et ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi Bucky a des talents de cuisiner ... J'ai juste trouvé que ça lui allait bien.<p> 


End file.
